


Wandering Girl

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: "Can you forgive my cock-eyed notions?"





	Wandering Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Very first Harlots fic. I tried to not use much dialogue cause I've never used time period dialogue before so I hope its okay. Review please!!

"Can you forgive my cock-eyed notions?"

When he leans in to kiss her, she doesn't kiss him back. She's afraid her mind is playing tricks on her and she might break. Then his arms go around her and she does break, in the end because this is real. He's hugging her and she's squeezing him back and crying into his shoulder. 

She calms down, minutes later and he pulls away to take in the dark circles under her burdened eyes. "When have you slept last?" he asks.

She honestly cannot remember and she frowns. The sun begins to creep in through the shut curtains just as he unlaces her corset. In minutes she's standing before him in nothing but her undershirt that only reaches the top of her thighs and it's so worn that he can clearly see the dark pink of her nipples through the white material. He gestures for her to join him on the matress and she curls into him, an immediate sense of relief flooding through her at the feeling of his hard body against her soft one. His heart beat in her ear soothes her and she feels all her worries of the past few days begin to fade away.

"I missed you." 

He hums and smooths a large hand down her back. His lips on her forehead and then her cheek coax her to lift her head. Their mouths meet in a series of gentle kisses and she almost breaks again at the tenderness, but she holds strong. After they part she rests her head against his chest and he watches her as she drifts into a much needed slumber.


End file.
